


Pirozhki

by OldManWriter



Series: Pirozhki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Yuri Plisetsky, Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldManWriter/pseuds/OldManWriter
Summary: After four years of separation, Otabek goes to Russia to meet Yuri; the meeting doesn't go as he had imagined it.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pirozhki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayanaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayanaran/gifts).



> The first two chapters are going to be short due to pacing reasons.
> 
> P.S Yes, I did publish another fanfic titled "Pirozhki," but I ended up deleting it because it was shit; also, "Pirozhki" is way too good of a title to be wasted on that shit show of a fanfic.

Yuri came crashing down on his ass as he noticed someone standing outside the rink, watching him.  
“Oops,” Mila said, smirking.  
“Shut up, hag.” Yuri said as he got up.  
The man standing by the rink had short black hair, with the sides of it being shaven. He was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a dark brown t-shirt, and black jeans. He took off his riding gloves as Yuri approached him.  
“Otabek!” Yuri said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.  
Otabek embraced Yuri; there was a sense of passion and pleasure to the embrace, “Eros” as Victor would put it.  
“How long has it been?” Otabek’s voice was calm and collected as usual.  
“Four years,” Yuri replied, “four damn years.”  
“Here,” Otabek gave Yuri a package.  
“What’s this?”  
“Pirozhki. Your grandfather wasn’t feeling good; he went home on his own and asked me to give this to you.”  
“Grandpa?” Yuri seemed distraught, “Is he alright?”  
“I wouldn’t worry,” Otabek said, “He just seemed tired.”  
Otabek couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“What?” Yuri asked while stuffing his face with pirozhki.  
“I don’t think he likes me. I believe he said something along the lines of ‘You’re the type of guy I warned Yuri about.’ Although I think he was joking, I can’t tell.”  
Yuri giggled as he held out a pirozhki for Otabek to take; Otabek, on the other hand, grabbed Yuri’s wrist, pulled it closer, and bit the pirozhki while Yuri was holding it.  
Mila and everyone else were very surprised. The bratty Yuri had been replaced by a more vulnerable one; what was more surprising was how flirty Otabek and Yuri were with each other. After the practice, Yuri asked about where Otabek was staying in; the reply was a simple “A nearby hotel”. Yuri insisted that they go there instead of going to his place; he said that he wanted to talk to Otabek alone.  
When they entered Otabek’s room, Yuri took off his shoes and hoodie, and laid in the bed nonchalantly. Otabek, on the other hand, sat on the chair next to the desk that was on the right side of the door.  
“So, what brings you to the Federation?” Yuri ask smirking at Otabek.  
“Federation’ HAH!” Otabek sounded smirked, “I came to see you. I missed you. We didn’t talk much before I went back to Kazakhstan.”  
“But we did make some good memories,” Yuri looked at Otabek suggestively.  
“That we did,” Otabek looked down as he said it.  
“Why the look down? Ashamed?”  
“What?” Otabek quickly raised his head and looked at Yuri, “No! Of course not!”  
Otabek got up and laid beside Yuri; their faces were dangerously close.  
“Why would I be ashamed of spending time with such a beautiful man?” Otabek asked, smiling.  
“I wanted us to be alone because I wanted to talk about us,” Yuri said as he got out of the bed, “You said you came here for me.”  
“Yes,” Otabek replied.  
“But I don’t want to continue it,” Yuri’s back was turned on Otabek as he said it; it was like he didn’t want to face Otabek while saying it.  
“I see,” Otabek sounded discouraged.  
“It’s gunna be like the last time,” Otabek noticed that Yuri was choking on tears, “You asshole! You’ll just leave me again!”  
“I was not the one who left,” Otabek’s voice was sunken and hopeless.  
Yuri did not reply; he just sobbed quietly, while standing up with his back turned to Otabek. Otabek got up and went up to Yuri; he tried hugging him from behind, but Yuri pulled away, turned around, and tried to kick him. Otabek captured Yuri’s foot mid-air and pulled it; the sudden stretch caused Yuri to lose balance and fall into the arms of Otabek. Once again, their faces came close to each other, their lips threatening each other.  
“What did you think would happen, Otabek?” Yuri said, “That you would come here, take me to your hotel room and smooth talk me? Did you think I would just jump into your arms and let you slam me into that bed and have your way with me?”  
Otabek wasn’t sure if Yuri was just guessing right, or if he was that obvious with his intent, but he couldn’t contain his smile; he didn’t know why he was smiling. It was a strange yet familiar feeling that he had sensed four years ago.  
“Why not?” Otabek asked.  
“Stop smiling asshole!” Yuri shouted, “You can’t erase four years!”  
“But I can help you forget,” Otabek said as he rested his palm on Yuri’s cheek.  
Yuri wanted to stay angry, wanted to keep yelling, wanted to keep hating, but Otabek’s touch brought back memories, fiery, passionate, wild, and lustful memories. He remembered the time when Otabek had saved him from those crazy-ass fangirls, the time they had eaten together alongside Victor, that fat pig, and the others. Most importantly, Otabek’s touch was a reminder of Welcome to the Madness. After the show, they went to the back, hand in hand; it was the first time their lips had pushed against each other’s. Yuri remembered Otabek’s hands running all over his body; there was something to Otabek’s touch that comforted Yuri, but he had never managed to find out what it was. That night, Otabek carried Yuri, in his arms, to his bike, taking him to his room. They spent the rest of the night together.  
“Yuri?” Yuri heard his name being called out, “Yuri? Testing, one, two. Do you have my voice?”  
It was Otabek calling him. Yuri found himself inside the hotel room, with Otabek’s hand still resting on his cheek.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Otabek asked while smirking.  
“Fuck you!” Yuri said as he slapped Otabek’s hand away.  
“That is the idea.”  
“Asshole,” Yuri said trying to hide his laughter, “You weren’t even that good.”  
“Is that why you were biting down on the pillow as if your life depended on it?”  
Yuri’s face flushed, his entire face turning red, his eyes widening, and his eyebrows raising; he quickly turned his back on Otabek.  
“Listen,” Otabek’s tone turned to a more serious one, “I know you need time to think this through properly. I’m gunna be here for a week; if you come back, I’ll stay. If not, I’ll leave after a week. Take your time.”  
“I,” Yuri turned to face Otabek, “I’ll think about it.”  
As Yuri was opening the door to leave, Otabek slapped his ass, which caused Yuri to jump a little bit. Yuri turned around and looked at the smirking Otabek. In anger, Yuri walked up to Otabek with firm and quick steps, and put a kiss on his lips.  
“Now, if I don’t come back,” Yuri said, “you’ll have something to remember me by.”  
“Well,” Otabek said, “I still have the pillow.”  
“Bastard!” Yuri said as he kneed Otabek in the gut.  
Yuri went back home to his grandfather; he wasn’t sure whether he should talk to him about Otabek or not. Otabek, on the other hand, took off his clothes to shower; he needed to relieve himself, for the lack of a better word.


	2. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you truly wish for spoilers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in the first chapter; "We didn’t talk much before you came back to Russia." was meant to be "We didn't talk much before I went back to Kazakhstan."

Day 1

“Enough!” Lillia shouted.

Yuri slowed down and skated to the edge of the rink where Lillia was standing.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked.

“You aren’t concentrating,” Lillia said, “You’re distracted. If you want keep this shit up, then I might as well leave; it’s a waste of my time.”

“What? No,” Yuri replied quickly, “I’ll do better this time. It’s just… Never mind. I’ll make sure I do it right this time.”

“He’s in love,” Milla said with a snarky tone.

“Shut up, you hag!” Yuri shouted as he grabbed Lillia’s mug and threw it at Milla.

“What was his name?” Milla pretended not to remember.

“What’s she talking about, Yuri?” Lillia asked.

“None of your concern,” Yuri stared into Lillia’s eyes, “You’re here to coach me not to concern yourself with my personal life. I said it won’t affect me, and it won’t.”

Yuri went back into the rink, not waiting for a reply. Even Milla was surprised by the reaction; true that Yuri is a pretty bratty guy, but this was more serious. Yuri started skating again. His movements were fluent again, but there was something different about them; there was a sense of anger to them, a feeling of conflict.

Yuri kept practicing without a break; it reached a point where even Lillia thought a break was necessary, but Yuri kept going. His movements grew faster and faster, as fury took over his body. Despite the high speed and the sense of fury, he managed to maintain a relatively good performance. By the time practice was over, Yuri was laying on the ice, panting, gasping for air; eventually, he got up to leave. On his way out, he heard Lillia say a simple “Good job,” with a cold, calm, and collected voice. Most people had left by the time Yuri was leaving; Lillia and Yakov were the last ones to leave.

As Yuri was walking down the dark hallway to leave for his grandpa’s house, his vision started to get blurry; it started with him seeing things in waves, similar to how one with teary eyes sees things, then his vision blackened slowly as his ears started ringing. He felt a sharp pain in his left temple. At first, he thought that he would make it outside to get help, but soon, he realised that wasn’t happening; therefore, he sat down, so he wouldn’t fall and smash his head against the floor when he passes out. Then, oblivion slowly took him over, no more pain, no more ringing ears, no more blurry vision, just silence.

Yuri felt a comforting sensation, like a release from all of his worries and pains. He saw himself standing in a place; it wasn’t clear where he was. The only thing he was sure of was the fact that he felt comfortable. He was standing up, with someone else standing beside him, but he couldn’t tell whom; everything was blurry. Soon, the ringing and the blackness started pouring into the vision and slowly devoured it. As Yuri opened his eyes, he saw white walls, white lights, white bed sheets, and a person in white. After a few moments, he realised that he was in a hospital.

“Can you hear me?” The nurse asked.

“I can,” Yuri grunted in pain, “And that’s the problem.”

The nurse’s face turned sour. Yuri heard someone chuckle. He looked to the side and saw his grandpa and Otabek standing next to his bed.

“Yuri, you alright?” the grandpa asked gently.

“My arm,” Yuri said as he looked down to his arm, “IV, that explains the pain.”

“Does it hurt?” the grandpa asked.

“It’s not that bad; I can take it.”

“It’s nothing serious,” the nurse said, “It was just a drop in blood pressure due to exhaustion. You’ll be back on your feet in a day or two.”

After the nurse left, Yuri turned to his grandpa and said, “Grandpa, could you give us a moment?”

“He was the one who found you,” The grandpa said, looking at Otabek, “so be nice to him.”

“Sure.”

“You stalking me now?” Yuri asked, trying to sit up in the bed.

“What?!” Otabek seemed genuinely confused.

Yuri couldn’t pull himself up; he was still weak. Otabek grabbed Yuri by the armpits and pulled him up, so he could sit properly.

“I’m sure you just _love_ manhandling me,” Yuri said passive aggressively.

“And I’m sure you _absolutely loathed_ every second of me manhandling you,” Otabek said as he let go of Yuri, “As for stalking you, I wasn’t. I was coming to the rink to watch you practice. When I arrived, everyone was gone, but the doors were unlocked.”

“Yeah,” Yuri sighed, “I was supposed to lock the doors.”

“I found you on the ground, shaking.”

“Shaking?”

“Yeah, like a seizure. I shoved my fingers in your mouth to prevent-”

“I’m sure that qualifies as sexual assault.” Yuri smirked.

“Well, it wasn’t the first time I had done it.” Otabek retorted.

Yuri sighed before saying, “Thanks.”

“You mean no kick to the balls like four years ago?” Otabek smiled a devilish smile.

“That was an accident!” Yuri’s face turned red, “I wasn’t aiming for your…” Yuri grew quiet.

“Get some rest,” Otabek started laughing, “I’ll come by later.”

Hearing Yuri say, “I’m surprised” caused Otabek to pause before leaving.

“About what?” Otabek asked.

“You didn’t ask about my decision,” Yuri replied.

“I gave you a week to think about your decision. If I force you into choosing, then that wouldn’t be a choice, right?”

“I thought you liked being forceful with me,” Yuri winked at Otabek.

“In certain situations, yes.” Otabek said before leaving.

As Otabek got out of the room and closed the door, he noticed Yuri’s grandpa standing next to the door.

“Mr Plisetsky,” Otabek said.

“I have a question for you,” Nikolai said, “Four years ago, during the Grand Prix Final, were you and Yuri close?”

“We were more than that,” Otabek frowned.

“I take it things didn’t go well,” Nikolai was very calm, to Otabek’s surprise, “What happened?”

“We went our separate ways. Yuri says I left him; I say he left me. The truth of the matter is-”

“The truth of the matter is that neither one of you did,” Nikolai said.

“I begged him to come with me,” Otabek said, “We could have a life together.”

“I’m at fault,” Nikolai said.

“Pardon?” Otabek seemed genuinely surprised.

“I’m old; I’ll probably die in a year or two,” Nikolai sighed, “but Yuri refuses to let go; he wants to live with me until the last day, the last moment. I’ve tried talking to him about him having a life of his own, but he refuses to even have the discussion. He says that he cares about me, wants to take care of me, return the favour. He doesn’t understand that I didn’t nurture him just to watch him waste his youth on an old man like me.”

Otabek’s neck bent down; he couldn’t hold his head up. He just stared at the floor and sobbed.

“Something wrong, son?” Nikolai put his hand on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Yes, Mr Plisetsky,” Otabek raised his head, “Something is very wrong.”

Otabek said goodbye to Nikolai and left quickly; he jumped on his bike and rode to a random road. It was a cold night; because of the high speed and the wind, his tears were freezing on his face.

as he kept repeating “I’m an idiot.” to himself, with teary eyes, Otabek remembered a memory that he had buried deep. Four years ago, after the Grand Prix Final, Otabek had asked Yuri to go to Kazakhstan with him, but Yuri had suggested that they stay in Russia. The argument was heated, to say the least. Otabek accused Yuri of being obsessed with Yuuri and Victor; he begged Yuri to let go of his stupid sense of rivalry and leave with him.

“It’s not a rivalry thing,” Yuri said with teary eyes.

“I’m sure it isn’t,” Otabek was grinding his teeth, “What is it then? Do you prefer Victor?”

“Stop, Otabek,” Yuri plead, “I’m begging you; don’t ruin the good time we had together.”

“And we can continue the good times,” Otabek’s voice softened a bit, but there was still a sense of anger to it.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said, “but we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I need to take care of someone, but I can’t mention his name because-”

“ _Right,_ you can’t say his name.” Otabek interrupted.

“Because I don’t want him to feel guilty.”

After that incident, Yuri and Otabek didn’t talk much before Otabek returned to Kazakhstan. For four years, Otabek had thought that Yuri abandoned him because of Yuuri and Victor. For four years, he had lived a lie. For four years, he had hated Yuri for no reason.

Otabek kept riding down the road without knowing where it led. He tried to overtake a car during a turn and ended up face-to-face with an upcoming truck. The last sound that Otabek heard was the sound of his own body hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had mentioned before, the first two chapters were meant to be short, but from now on, the chapters will be more extensive.


	3. A Tender Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you truly wish to know before reading?

Night 1

They had called Nikolai’s house from the hospital; they mentioned that a man by the name of “Otabek Altin” has had a car accident. Since his cell phone had a password, they weren’t able to contact anyone. However, there was a phone number and the name “Yuri” written on a piece of paper in his pocket.

“Grandpa!” Nikolai heard Yuri’s voice call out cheerfully as he opened the door and entered the house.

Nikolai stood by the phone, his back turned on the door.

“Grandpa,” Yuri repeated when he saw Nikolai.

Nikolai remained motionless; he knew what was going to happen, and he knew that there was no easy way of doing it.

“They said I’m fine,” Yuri said cheerfully, “They were going to release me in the morning, but I insisted on coming home tonight; didn’t want you to be lonely. Though, I had to sign some pa-” Yuri’s voice slowly fainted as he realised Nikolai wasn’t paying attention.

Yuri walked up to Nikolai and put his hand on Nikolai’s shoulder from behind, “Something wrong, grandpa?”

“There’s no easy way of saying this,” Nikolai said slowly, “so I’m just gunna say it.”

“What’s wrong, grandpa? Are you feeling ill? I could call an ambu-”

“Yuri,” Nikolai interrupted as he turned around to face Yuri, “Otabek had an accident.”

Day 2

Lillia looked around the rink, but she couldn’t see Yuri.

“Is Yuri still changing?” Lillia asked.

“No,” Milla answered, “He hasn’t come in for practice today.”

“What?!” Lillia raised her voice, “Where is he?!”

“I don’t know,” Milla answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?! He can’t just skip a day! He’s wasting time!”

“Enough, Lillia,” Yakov said while approaching her from behind, “Yuri’s grandfather called today. Apparently, one of Yuri’s friends has had an accident. Yuri went to the hospital to stay with him.”

“This friend of his is still alive, isn’t he?” Lillia asked coldly.

“Apparently,”

“Then, why isn’t he here, practicing? He can’t do anything by staying at the hospital; he’s just wasting his time,” Lillia lowered her head and continued with a disappointed tone, “Is this kid even worth the effort anymore?”

“He won a gold medal, didn’t he?” Yakov replied.

“Yes, then spent the following year doing nothing. He gave up.”

“But he came back.”

“You call this coming back? First, he was half-assing his practice sessions, then he overworked himself to the point of hospitalisation, now he doesn’t even bother calling in and letting us know that he won’t show up. This is a waste of time; I’m leaving.”

“God damn it,” Yakov muttered to himself as he watched Lillia leave.

It was still early in the morning when the doctor entered the room to check on Otabek. Yuri had fallen asleep on the chair next to the bed, with his head and arms resting on the bed. Nikolai was reading the newspaper. The sound of the door awakened Yuri; he quickly jumped to his feet, staring at the doctor.

“What a lucky guy,” The doctor smiled, “to have a caring girlfriend like you.”

“I’m a guy, you-”

“Yuri!” Nikolai interrupted Yuri.

“Sorry, grandpa,” Yuri lowered his voice.

“Apologies,” the doctor said, “I didn’t mean to be rude. My name is Imran Makarov; your grandfather is an old friend of mine. It’s a coincidence that I ended up being Otabek’s doctor, but it’s a welcome one. It’s been a while since I’d talked to Nikolai. At any rate, what’s your relation with the patient?”

“He’s my…” Yuri paused for a moment, “He’s a very close friend of mine.”

“Reminds me of when I was in high school,” The doctor said, “Otabek Altin, his situation isn’t as bad as I had originally thought. Usually, when the nurses say, ‘head-on collision,’ I get ready for the worst, but Otabek’s situation is a bit unique; the truck had broken down and was in a stationary position when Otabek hit it. Plus, the truck driver has said that Otabek had tried to move out of the way during the crash; he managed to do it partially. He turned the handlebars to avoid collision, but due to the sudden turn, his bike turned horizontal, and the left side of its back hit the truck. Otabek went flying through the air; thankfully, he didn’t hit the truck and landed next to it. According to the truck driver, Otabek rolled on the road quite a few times before he completely stilled and passed out.”

“Isn’t that bad?” Yuri asked.

“On the contrary, rolling helps a lot. If you try to stop yourself, you’ll take the blunt force of it and puncture your organs. You’ve got an experienced biker on your hands. He had proper gear as well; that helped too. There’s only one issue.”

“What is it?” Yuri asked.

“It’s his knee cap,” the doctor said, “It has fractured and we-”

Yuri fell back into his chair, tears filling his eyes, his expression turning grim, his hands shaking.

“I hate it when people make assumptions before I’m finished,” the doctor seemed genuinely annoyed, “Will you listen? I can fix the fractured knee; the surgery is called ORIF, stands for Open Reduction-internal Fixation. It’s a bit pricy, but I can fix him up. Although, he’ll need some time to recover. His broken arm isn’t serious; nothing that a splint can’t fix. As for the fractured skull, he needed immediate surgery; Nikolai ended up paying for it.”

Yuri couldn’t help but embrace Nikolai, “Thanks, grandpa!”

“He’s gunna pay me back, though, right?” Nikolai said as he hugged Yuri back.

Dr Makarov started laughing, “I had missed you, Nikolai.”

Makarov walked up to Yuri and put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it; I’ll fix him up for you.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Yuri shook hands with Makarov.

Makarov said one last thing before leaving, “Due to the head trauma and the surgery, he will be a bit dizzy when he wakes up; he may even slip in and out.”

“Grandpa,” Yuri said, “Thanks for helping him; he means a lot.”

“Does he now?” Nikolai asked, “If he does, then why didn’t you leave with him?”

“Because,” Yuri paused, “Because I had other things to take care of.”

“Yuri, I’m not gunna live forever. You need to move on at some point.”

“Why should I leave?” Yuri raised his voice, “Why shouldn’t he come live with me in Russia? Why should I be the one who abandons his family and not him?”

Nikolai remained silent for a few moments before replying, “That is a good point; you should ask him yourself.”

Because Nikolai was pointing at Otabek, Yuri turned to look at him; Otabek was slowly moving in his bed and grunting. Yuri immediately ran to his side; he bent over the bed, with his face close to Otabek’s. Otabek’s eyes were half-open; he was looking around with confusion.

“My head,” Otabek reach for his head.

“Don’t move your hand,” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and laid it on the bed.

“Who…” Otabek grunted, “Who are you?”

“Yuri?”

“Who’s Yuri?”

Nikolai pulled Yuri back to his chair, “Give him a moment; he’s out of it.”

“What happened?” Otabek asked.

“You rode into a truck headfirst, kinda,” Yuri said.

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand, “Don’t worry; you’re gunna be alright. I’ll take care of you; I promise.”

When Yuri looked at Otabek, he realised that he had passed out again.

“Damn it,” Yuri started crying.

Nikolai rubbed Yuri’s shoulder before hugging him.

“You should go home, grandpa,” Yuri said wiping his tears and clearing his throat, “I can take care of him on my own; besides, you need to rest.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” Nikolai asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright then. I’ll leave you to it; I trust you, Yuri. You’re a strong boy.”

Yuri smiled at Nikolai before he left.

Yuri sat back down on the chair next to the bed. His mind started wondering about the past; he couldn’t stop it. _Had I told him, it may have been different,_ Yuri thought to himself, _we could’ve had a chance together if I had told him about my grandpa. He would’ve understood._

Yuri’s mind wandered towards more pleasant memories, to after the _Welcome to the Madness_ performance.

\-----

“What is it, Yuri?” Otabek asked, but Yuri didn’t reply; he just kept pulling Otabek by the hand.

When they entered the locker room, there wasn’t anyone else in there; Yuri locked the door with a sigh of relief. He then turned to face Otabek.

“Listen,” Yuri’s face was red, and he was avoiding eye contact.

“What is it, Yuri?” Otabek asked again.

“I like you,” Yuri said playing with his hair, “You’re a really good friend.”

“Thanks?” Otabek sounded worried.

“And…” Yuri’s voice faded.

“Yes?” Otabek looked away to make it less awkward.

“Ah, fuck it,” Yuri was frustrated; he just pulled Otabek’s head in for a kiss.

Otabek realised what Yuri was trying to do and asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“As sure as I’ll ever be,” Yuri replied seriously.

Their lips gently rested on each other’s, no tongue, no biting, no pushing against each other, just a simple kiss. Yuri’s face flushed, and he quickly looked away with embarrassment, but Otabek put his index finger on the side of Yuri’s chin and turned his head, so they would face each other again. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s ponytail with his right hand and tugged it. Yuri let out a gentle moan but didn’t break the kiss. Otabek’s left hand was running all over Yuri’s naked back; the sensation was comforting. Yuri’s body wasn’t as tense as it used to be at the beginning, but there was still a sense of fear present. Yuri wasn’t used to such sensations. Yuri’s hands were running in Otabek’s hair.

Otabek’s heart was racing. His eyes were closed; all he could think about was the blonde punk before him. He had thought about trying this before, but he had never thought that Yuri would take initiation. Feeling Yuri’s soft skin under his fingertips was more than just a sexual sensation for Otabek; he felt a sense of relief, something freeing itself deep within him. He had wanted to do this, but fear of rejection had held him back. Now, that sense of terror had lost its grip over Otabek; now, he had what he desired.

Yuri broke the kiss and put his hands on Otabek’s chest, pushing him back, until he fell on one of the benches with his back against the wall.

“Asshole,” Yuri said as he straddled Otabek.

“What?” Otabek seemed confused, “Why?”

Yuri pushed his lips against Otabek’s without answering, biting Otabek’s lower lip. Their bodies were firmly pressed against each other. Yuri was enjoying himself true, but he was agitated as well. The sensation was new to him; it was all very new to him, and that scared him. He wasn’t sure whether this was a serious thing or a one-off thing, and that lack of knowledge was worrisome.

A few hours later, the two of them were laying naked in each other’s arms in Otabek’s bed.

“You alright?” Otabek seemed concerned.

“Yes,” Yuri said with an embarrassed tone; he was avoiding eye contact again.

“You’re pretty wild for a punk,” Otabek said mockingly.

“I’ll say this once,” Yuri said, “and if you ever bring up the fact that I said it, I’ll end you.”

“Go on.”

“I like it when you call me ‘punk.”

“Aww.”

“Shut up! Don’t ‘aww’ me!”

“Or what?” Otabek smirked, pulling Yuri closer against him.

“Or I’ll…” Yuri was having difficulties with finding something threatening to say.

“You really shouldn’t make threats that you can’t deliver on, punk.”

Yuri giggled for a little, but soon, his face grew serious, “I have a question.”

“What is it?” Otabek asked.

“Why did you bring me to your room? I mean was it just for a night of fun, or is this more serious?”

“Well, that all depends on you, Yuri,” Otabek said, resting his hand on Yuri’s cheek, “but if it was up to me, I would say it’s more than just a one-night stand.”

“It’s more than that to me too.” Yuri said.

“But I’m still planning to win the gold, so…” Otabek said,

Yuri chuckled and put a gentle kiss on Otabek’s lips, “I’ll never leave you.”

\-----

“And then I left you,” Yuri said sombrely looking at Otabek’s broken body lying in the hospital bed.


End file.
